To enhance and promote the best practices to train the next generation of investigators in clinical and translational research, the Association for Clinical Research Training (ACRT) and the Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) consortium have collaborated to develop a national conference for these trainees and leaders in research education. Support is requested for the 2009 Clinical Research Scholars and Educators Training conference, which will be held on April 14-15, 2009 at the Marriott Wardman Park Hotel in Washington, D.C.. The annual meeting will be a fully integrated, jointly planned event between the ACRT and the CTSA KL2, K30, T32/Roadmap K12 Training Programs. A series of five overarching conference goals include: to provide a national forum to support the advancement of clinical and translational research training;to identify and disseminate effective methods and content for clinical and translational research training throughout the CTSA consortium;to provide an annual forum in clinical and translational research for a diverse array of trainees;to provide an annual forum for research training directors, staff, and trainees to network, share research findings and educational practices, and establish collaborative relationships;and to provide a formal common meeting where leaders in clinical and translational research training can build on key NIH clinical research training elements. In order to ensure continued rapid progress in this emergent field of education and meet the professional and career development needs of the trainees, we are requesting support for this annual conference on a recurring basis for a three year period (Conferences in 2009, 2010 and 2011). Using the combined strengths and expertise of the ACRT and CTSA education consortium, we now have a well established, highly collaborative and integrated organizational conference model that is sustainable, forward looking and ready to assist in transforming the culture of the next generation of biomedical research faculty. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Support is requested for a recurring conference (2009, 2010 and 2011) for Clinical and Research Scholars and Educators Training held annually in April. The national meeting will be organized by the Association for Clinical and Translational Research and the Clinical and Translational Science Awards consortium and it will be a fully integrated, jointly planned event to enhance and promote the best practices in training the next generation of investigators in clinical and translational research.